


School Trips

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-04
Updated: 2004-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby gets to tell John what he really thinks of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Trips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Dry Ice June Challenge' found at http://www.livejournal.com/community/dry_ice/69542.html

Bobby hated school trips. No matter how good they sounded on paper, something always went wrong. So he spent his time at the Metropolitan Museum of Art ignoring the masterpieces, and looking for possible trouble. He was walking at the back of the group, his head moving from side to side like at a tennis matched when…

"Shit!" he murmured under his breath. "Shit, shit, and fuck." Trouble all right, maybe bigger than he had expected.

If it had been anyone else, Bobby would have gone straight to Mr. Summers, or even Logan, but this… He looked around, and the other mutant seemed alone. He also had his back toward Bobby and hadn't spotted him.

Bobby slowed down, distancing himself from the others and as soon as he could, he ran toward the other man, grabbed the mutant's arm, pinning his wrists behind his back. "Hello, John. I'm surprised to see you here; I didn't know you were interested in art," he hissed in John's ear.

To his credit John never tensed. "Hello, Bobby. I'm good, thanks for not asking, and how are you? Since you asked so politely, let me tell you why I'm here. I live nearby and I decided to drop by."

"Cut the crap, John." Holding John's wrists together, Bobby pushed the other mutant.

"Where are we going?" For the first time, there was a trace of doubt in John's voice. This wasn't the Bobby of five months ago, but they had all changed after the events at Alkali Lake

"Somewhere we can speak privately." They walked along the busy corridors until… "Perfect." Bobby opened the door and pushed John inside the restroom. "See how nice. We're all alone here."

"Bobby, what do you want from me? I came here alone to spend the day in peace. I had no idea you were going to be here. Now, let me go and we can pretend that we never saw each other."

"You got up and left me to die, and now you want to pretend that nothing has happened. No can do, Johnny." The two young men circled each other like wild animals, and Bobby's eyes never strayed from John's zippo. "I trusted you, John."

"Don't give me that bullshit. We both know that you didn't' give a fuck about me." John gave a sad laugh. "I was the fuck up, the thug from the wrong side of the track. I couldn't possible compete with Miss Belle of the Ball." John moved dangerously close, his fingers tight against the lighter. "I asked you to come with me; I begged you, but you were too worried about finding a way to fuck Rogue."

Bobby had never been a violent person. Even when surrounded by cops he hadn't thought about hurting them. He certainly had never wanted to hurt a friend. Yet, he stood there, unable to stop as his fist slammed into John's face.

He watched in horror as John recoiled. Droplets of blood formed at the corner of his friend's mouth. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, John."

He stared as John moved to wipe the blood with his shirt, but Bobby stopped him. "Let me." He moved closer, holding John's gaze as he licked the blood away, before fixing John's hair. "I only tried with Rogue after I gave up on you, you idiot."

John scoffed. "Right, and you have decided to tell me now, why?"

"Because when we leave this room, I won't have to look at you making fun of me or worse, ignoring me. God, John, I was always with you, even before Rogue came to the Institute, but you never wanted anything to do with me, and now…" Bobby shook his head. "You expect me to believe that you left because you were jealous?"

The 'humph' as Bobby was pushed against the yellowish tiles echoed in the room. John pinned his friend with his body. "I don't expect anything. I stopped expecting when you went after that little tart." He slid the lighter over Bobby's cheek. "You might not believe it, but I was jealous. I wanted you, wanted to see you trash and curse under me. God, I wanted to corrupt the good boy so much."

Bobby closed his eyes. He shouldn't be responding to this. He certainly shouldn't be getting hard, but his body betrayed him and he continued to rock against John's crotch. "It was a power game, then?" he asked after several attempts, his voice low and rasp.

"No, Bobby, it was about being able to give you something that no one else could." The cool metal caressed Bobby's neck while John licked the shell of his friend's ear. "I had to fight to keep my hands from grabbing you, touching you, slide over you, pressing against you cock."

John's words created a web of desire, and Bobby moaned in pleasure. His hands slid down John's body, cupping John's ass. They jerked against each other. John's harsh breath hit Bobby's skin, warming him all over. "Oh, God….fuck…John…" And he was coming, just like that, humping his former best friend in a dirty public bathroom.

But John didn't seem to mind. In fact, John looked like he was enjoying this very much. Bobby watched mesmerized as John stilled, his lips parted, his cheek flushed, and then he started to tremble, coming in his own jeans.

John let his head fall, resting it on Bobby's shoulder. "Shit…the things I do for you."

Bobby chuckled. "The feeling is mutual." He ran his fingers through John's hair. "Do you… Would you mind if we go to your house, and I can get changed? I don't think Mr. Summers would appreciate this."

"I… we can't…"

"I understand," Bobby said, disappointed. "I'm sure Magneto wouldn't appreciate having me there."

"Magneto?" John laughed. "I haven't seen him in months. No, Bobby, it's not that…" He kissed his lover and stepped back. He knew this would be the moment when Bobby would see how pitiful he was, but as Bobby had said, it made no difference, since once they stepped out of this room, they'd never see each other again.

"I don't have a house, Bobby. I live in Central Park. The guard, he's… well he's afraid that I'll set everything on fire, so he lets me use one of the employers' lockers, hang out. They even have showers in here. I'd give you a pair of jeans, but I'm kinda running short at the moment."

Bobby stood, waiting for the joke or the lie, but it sank in that John was telling the truth. "You… in the park… are you insane? People get killed all the time." He grabbed John's arm and pulled him outside.

"Where the fuck are we going now?" John asked, more amused than scared.

"You're coming home with me." His tone brooked no argument as he dragged John through the halls of the museum. He heard someone call out his name, and turned his head. "You-" He glared at John. "-don't be a smart ass. Smile, nod, I don't care what you do to convince them that you want to come back."

"Why do you think I want to?" John asked curious.

Bobby stopped and released his hold on John. "I'm hoping that you want to come back and give this a try. On the up and up. No hiding, no Rogue, no jealousy, and no setting people on fire."

John laughed. "You're insane, Bobby…." His eyes went wide. "Fuck, you're serious."

"Very serious, and I'm hoping that we'll get to the fucking when we have a bed and a shower handy…" Bobby turned when he heard Mr. Summers' clipped tone. "Here we go." He turned and faced his teacher. "I'm sorry, Mr. Summers. I saw John, and we got talking and I lost the group."

John found Mr. Summers' gaze intimidating. You never knew what he was thinking with those red glasses covering his eyes. "Yeah, we were looking for you."

"And the dog hate your homework," Cyclops answered sarcastically. "So tell me, did you start looking before or after your make-out session?"

"You found them." Logan arrived and stood behind Scott. "You… I'm going to-" But before he could say more, the smell of sex assaulted him. "You're going to tell Rogue as soon as we get home, or I'll eviscerate you." He felt Scott's hand on his arm. "No, Slim. He can't do that to Rogue."

"I plan to tell her. I plan to tell everyone that John and I are together," Bobby said boldly. "But… I hope that doesn't mean that he needs to move out from our room." He kept his head high, even as he felt three sets of eyes drilling into him.

Scott sighed and turned to John. "You want to come back?"

John opened his mouth only to be elbowed by Bobby. "Hey, stop that. I was trying to say before Iceman here tried to break a rib that I'd like to come back."

"There are rules… You won't be exonerated or treated differently than everyone else. I know that Alkali Lake made an impact on you, John, but the institute is a school. Your job is to study, not fight for mutant rights." Scott raised a hand the moment that Logan, Bobby and John opened their mouths. "No, Logan, we will not turn kids away. If we did, I'd have kicked your ass out long ago."

Scott smiled when he heard Logan whisper in his ear 'there are other things you like to do with my ass', but then he turned serious again. "John, or should I say Pyro, are you sure?"

John looked at those red lenses. "Either is fine, Mr. Summers and I'm sure. I want to come back."

"Let's go, then. The bus is waiting." Scott walked ahead of the boys with Logan at his side. "We'll deal with this, and we'll take care of Rogue," he whispered low enough that only Logan could hear, and saw the other mutant nod.

Behind them, the two students were oblivious to their exchange. Instead, Bobby looked at John and smiled. Maybe trips weren't so bad after all.


End file.
